The disclosure is based on a handheld machine tool apparatus as described herein.
A handheld machine tool apparatus has already been proposed for a handheld circular saw apparatus, having a locating unit which has a capacitive antenna and which is provided for the purpose of detecting the hand of a user outside the workpiece.